Comenzando de Nuevo
by Black Ross
Summary: Que pasaría cuando Amu aun sigue confundida por sus sentimientos,una nueva alumna vendrá y ayudara a Amu ¿que pasara cuando la nueva alumna se entere que es la nueva portadora del Humpty Lock?¿que pasara cuando el mejor amigo de ella es el dueño de la Dumpty Key?... Soy nueva pasen y lean...dejen reviews.
1. La nueva Alumna

**Jhoshy: Bueno esta es****mi primera historia, por favor no sean malos esta es una historia que imagine al leer un fic, soy nueva y si hay faltas ortográficas discúlpenme-dice emocionada-KYAAAAAAAA!-Dice al sentir un suspiro por su oreja-pero si es Kuzu Kuzu-dice al ver cierta chara **

**Kuzu Kuzu: JAJAJAJA!-Dice cierta chara poniendo sus dos mano en su estomago-debiste ver tú cara-dice tratando de parar.**

**Hola!-dicen los shugos chara entrando a la habitación-ya has inventado tu historia-dicen con una sonrisa.**

**Jhoshy: si y la voy a escribir-dice contenta.**

**Yoru: Etto?Jhoshy nos dirías los detalles-pregunto viendo a cierta persona.**

**Jhoshy: claro!-dice contenta-primeramente esta historia es después de shugo chara doki!;segundo Utau estará en el aula de Amu por motivos de trabajo y por ultimo Ikuto no va en la búsqueda de su padre.-dice emocionada**

**Ran: Comienza a escribir-dice agitando sus pompones.**

**Jhoshy: Yoru has el declaimer-dice a cierto chara.**

**Yoru: claro a Jhoshy Kinomoto no le pertenece shugo chara nya!-dice contento.**

"Comenzando de nuevo"

Capitulo 1* La nueva alumna:

En una habitación:

Ran: Despierta Amu-chan!-decía cierta chara agitando sus pompones.

Amu: No quiero!-decía con pereza cubriéndose la cara con una sabana.

Aquí esta-decían Miki, Su y Dia entrando a la habitación con un gran vaso de agua.

Ran: Comienza plan Despertar a Amu-chan!-decía como si fuera militar.

Miki, Su y Dia: Hai!-dicen al unísono y con un saludo militar, para luego tirar el agua encima de su dueña.

Amu: Que les pasa?!- decía enojada y con fugo en los ojos.

Ran: Despierta tienes que ir a la escuela, o se te olvido que ya acabaron las vacaciones-decía con molestia.

Amu: Gomen chicas-decía apareciéndole una gotita en la sien.

AMU POV

Me cambie y Salí corriendo ya que llegaría tarde, en el camino me encontré con una persona.

Amu:Tadase-kun!-llame al chico (N.A: Que alguien lo mate) al lo, a lo que el volteo, llegue donde el y empezamos a hablar de cosas pero en eso pregunte por unos rumores que había escuchado- Tadase-kun…es cierto que va a venir una nueva alumna?-pregunte a lo que me respondio.

Tadase: Es cierto, creo que venia de Inglaterra y vino a Japón por motivos familiares-dijo con una sonrisa.

Amu: Bueno ahí que apurarnos o llegaremos tarde-decía al ver la hora que era….

FIN POV AMU

EN EL AULA:

Amu: Utau?-dice al ver cierta pelirrubia de 2 coletas y ojos morados.

Utau: Amuuuuu!-dice sonriente. (N.A: Recuerden que Amu y Utau ya eran amigas.)

Amu:¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo al verla con el uniforme de la escuela.

Utau: Lo que pasa es que no curse el sexto grado de primaria y sin eso no puedo convertirme en una idol completa-dice con una gotita en la sien.

Amu: con que era eso, pensé que era otra cosa- dice con una sonrisa fingida-Oye no quieres ir en el receso al jardín real-pregunto sonriente.

Utau: Me encantaría!-responde con una sonrisa.

Siéntense en sus asientos-dijo Nikaidou Sensei entrando al aula, todos obedecimos y nos sentamos pero el empezó a hablar-este semestre tendremos una nueva alumna, pasa por favor- dijo para que luego entrara una chica peli marrón con el pelo suelto y ondulado ,ojos color café y tez blanca-ella es Jhoshy Kinomoto, por favor saluda a tus compañeros.

Jhoshy: Hola a todos-dijo con un carácter serio.

Nikaidou: Etto?haber te sentaras detrás de Hinamori-san y al lado de Hoshina-san...-dice con una gotita en la sien.

POV UTAU

Pense que la chica nueva era linda, pero cuando hablo supe que tenia una linda voz, cuando se sentó a mi lado le extendí la mano y le dije-Hola soy Hoshina Utau-dije con una sonrisa a la que ella me respondió.

Jhoshy: Mucho gusto soy Jhoshy Kinomoto-dijo correspondiendo el saludo y dedicándole una sonrisa.

FIN POV UTAU

EN EL RESESO:

POV AMU:

Amu: Utau vamos al jardín real –le pregunte a utau, a lo que me respondio.

Utau: Gomen Amu,lo que pasa es que le prometi a Jhoshy que le enseñaría la escuela-me dijo muy avergonzada.

Amu: Esta bien, entonces otro día-dije para salir del aula y me encontré con una perona-Rimaaaaaaa!-grite al ver cierta cabellera ondulada.

Rima: Amu!quieres ir a pasear conmigo-dijo con una sonrisa.

Amu: Esta bien-dije para luego salir al patio con ella…..

FIN POV AMU

AL FINAL DE LAS CLASES

Ran: Amu-chan vamos al parque-decía tratando de que cierta pelirrosa acepte.

Amu: No podemos, si llegamos tarde mi madre me regañara-decía cansada.

Ran: Entonces Amu-chan iremos otro día-dijo con esperanzas al que su dueña le respondió.

Amu: Claro por que no- dijo para ir a su casa.

POV JHOSHY

Jhoshy: ya llegue-dijo entrando en su cas a lo que una pelinegra le contesto.

One-chan te tardaste un poco-dijo abrazando a su hermana.

Jhoshy: Descuida Yessenia, me tarde por que tenia que ir a comprar algo-dije entregándole un paquete de chocolates-tú me dijiste que querías comer chocolates, no es así-dije con una sonrisa.

Yessenia: Arigato!One-chan, tenia antojos de esto hace tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa-bueno ya es hora de dormir a si que vete alistando-dijo mientras se iba a su cuarto.

Jhoshy: Oye! Note comas todos los chocolates sin mi!-le dije ya que también me encantaba el chocolate, bueno deje mis cosas y subí a mi habitación me cambie y me eche en mi cama a pensar pero de un momento a otro empecé a hablar-Quien seré yo?-me pregunte a mi misma ya que en clase hablamos de que ser de grandes-Como debo ser?-me pregunte hasta el punto en que me quede dormida…..

**Jhoshy: Listo ya termine-dije sonriente**

**Ya llegue-dice Ikuto abriendo la puerta y entrando en la habitación.**

**Jhoshy: Oye te gusto el capitulo-dije mirándolo serio.**

**Ikuto: Bueno si, pero porque hiciste esa conversación de Amu y el mini rey-dijo serio y ala ves enojado-cierto cuando salgo yo?-pregunto.**

**Jhoshy: Bueno la conversación lo hice para que aparezca la alumna nueva y tú saldrá en el siguiente capitulo-dije con frescura y recostándome en el sillón.**

**Iluto: Bueno, por cierto esta historia que es?-pregunto serio.**

**Jhoshy: Bueno esta historia es Kutau; Rimahiko; Yairi y Tadamu-dije con frescura cerrando los ojos.**

**3..**

**2..**

**1..**

**Ikuto: Esto es tadamu-dijo a gritos.**

**Jhoshy: Claro que no esta historia es amuto-dijo levantándose del suelo gracias al grito que Ikuto le había dado.**

**Ikuto: Eso espero-dijo con un aura asesina.**

**Jhoshy: Creo que ya me voy, dice saliendo de la habitación.**

**Ikuto: Hasta la próxima, yo me voy a perseguir a Jhoshy-dice saliendo de la habitación.**


	2. Los Tres huevos misteriosos

**Jhoshy: hola ya tengo mi nuevo capitulo – dice sonriente.**

**Ran; te tardaste en subirlo – dice con una mueca de fastidio.**

**Jhoshy: gomen chicos lo que pasa es que estaba leyendo fics amuto, es que soy fan de esta pareja-dice con estrellitas en los ojos.**

**Todos: nosotros también – dicen los shugos chara con una sonrisa.**

**Miki: Are?¿Tú también Kiseki? – dice viendo al chara mencionado.**

**Kiseki: Claro! Prefiero que Amu salga con ese gato callejero, ya que si es novia de Tadase no podremos conquistar el mundo – dice en pose de victoria.**

**Yoru: Ikuto no es ningún gato callejero! Dice con fastidio y enojo, para empezar a pelear con Kiseki.**

**Todos: ya empezaron a pelear - decían los presentes con una gotita en la sien.**

**Jhoshy: Su has el declaimer-dice tratando de separar a los chara que estaban peleando.**

**Su: Hai! A Jhoshy Kinomoto no le pertenece shugo chara-desu…..-dijo con una sonrisa.**

Capitulo 2* "Los tres huevos misteriosos"

JHOSHY POV

Me levante de mi cama y pude observar que encima de mi cama habían tres huevos - ¿Qué es esto? – dije mirando a los tres huevos; el primero era un huevo marrón con una raya en el centro celeste y con patitas de gato marrón; el segundo era un huevo morado de cuadros con micrófonos y por ultimo era un huevo celeste bebe y el centro rosa bebe y había la imagen de una pelota de futbol rosa, decidí tocarlo y los sentí calientes no los quería dejar ahí, así que me los lleve en mi bolso junto con mis libros, me cambie y me puse el uniforme y baje a desayunar encontrando con Yessenia en la mesa con dos platos de taiyaki – Buenos días – le dije con una sonrisa que me respondió.

Yessenia: Buenos días, ven desayuna para ir a la escuela – me dijo sentándose en la mesa a lo que yo hice lo mismo.

Jhoshy: Arigato!, yo cocinare mañana te parece?! – le dije con una sonrisa, ella también sonrió pero lo cambio a uno serio.

Yessenia: One-chan has sabido algo de Él? – me pregunto preocupada.

Jhoshy: No he sabido nada de Él, así que no te preocupes – dije con una sonrisa – no fue gracias a mí que escapamos-dije haciendo que se alegrara.

Yessenia: Claro que si todo fue gracias a ti, cierto ahí que apurarnos o llegaremos tarde-dijo viendo la hora en el reloj de la cocina.

Jhoshy: Si ahí que apurarnos – dije llevando el taiyaki a mi boca y salir de casa, espere a Yessenia y salimos caminando pero vi cierta cabellera rubia de dos coletas y la reconoci – Utauuuu! – grite llamando la atención de la mencionada acelere mi paso para llegar con ella.

FIN POV JHOSHY

POV UTAU

Estaba caminando con dirección a la escuela cuando escuche que me llamaron, al voltear vi a cierta chica pelimarron que corria a dirección mía detrás de ella vi a una chica pelinegra, tez algo morena, ojos negros y tratando de alcanzar a Jhoshy, cuando llego a mi lado esperamos a la pelinegra.

Utau: Hola Jhoshy – dije al ver a mi amiga, pero mire en dirección a la pelinegra – Quien es ella? – dije señalando a la chica.

Jhoshy: Ella es mi hermana pequeña Yessenia – dijo sonriente – Yessenia ella es mi amiga Utau – dijo viendo a la pelinegra.

Yessenia: Mucho gusto, soy Yessenia Kinomoto y voy en cuarto grado de primaria – dijo modtrando una sonrisa.

Utau: Soy Hoshina Utau mucho gusto- dije dedicándole una sonrisa

FIN POV UTAU

POV JHOSHY

Jhoshy: Vamos a llegar tarde!-dije viendo mi reloj

Utau: Es cierto ahí que apurarnos! – dijo sorprendida.

Vamonos! – dijimos las tres al unisolo corriendo a la escuela.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela , nos despedimos de Yessenia y nos dirijiamos a nuestros salones cuando Utau me dijo algo.

Utau: Tienes una linda hermana – medijo con una sonrisa en su rostro a lo que yo le conteste.

Jhoshy: Lo se, además es muy tierna – dije a lo que sonreí.

Llegamos al salón, hablamos de cosas triviales hasta que llego el profesor , así continuo hasta la hora del receso, vi a Utau hablar con una pelirrosa me acerque y le dije a Utau.

Jhoshy: Utau vamos a caminar por ahí – le dije con una sonrisa.

Utau: Me encantaría – dijo con una sonrisa.

FIN POV JHOSHY

POV AMU

Estaba hablando con Utau, cuando se acerco Jhoshy y le pregunto si quería ir con ella, a lo que le contesto con un si, yo creí que no debía estar ahí así que dije.

Amu: Creo que me voy – dije alejándome, pero me jalo el brazo, al voltear vi a Jhoshy jalándome.

Jhoshy: No quieres ir con nosotras- respondió alegre, me soltó y me extendió la mano en forma de saludo – Soy Jhoshy Kinomoto – dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Amu: Soy Hinamori Amu – dije correspondiendo el saludo de ella – y si me gustaría ir con ustedes dije con una sonrisa.

Utau: Entonces vámonos las tres – dijo jalándonos del brazo.

Caminamos hasta llegar al patio aun faltaba como 5 minutos para que acabara el receso, vi como Ran salía y me preguntaba.

Ran: Quien es ella?-pregunto señalando a Jhoshy.

Amu: Ella es Jhoshy Kinomoto una amiga mía…-dije susurrando para que no escuchara Jhoshy, pero volteo y vi a la dirección donde estaba ran, me preocupe y pregunte – Que pasa?- pregunte con un poco de miedo.

FIN POV AMU

POV JHOSHY

Estaba caminado con las chicas cuando volteo vi como una mini deportista tenia el pelo rosa, ojos del mismo color, que flotaba al lado de Amu.

Jhoshy: Que es esto? – dije jalando los cachetes a la mini personita.

No soy algo soy Ran - dijo la deportista volando al lado de Amu.

Puedes verlos?-preguntaron incrédulas Amu y Utau.

Jhoshy: Si, por qué?-pregunte porque pensé que no devia verlo.

Amu: No te han aparecido huevos o si?-me pregunto con una sonrisa.

Jhoshy: Como lo descubriste?!-pregunte incrédula ya que no le había contado a nadie.

Amu: No te gustaría ir al jardín real en la hora de salida – pregunto con una sonrisa a lo que le conteste.

Jhoshy: Claro me encantaría-le respondí con una sonrisa.

Utau: Chicas yo no podre ir, asi que Amu la dejo en tus manos – dijo un poco triste.

Amu: Claro pero ahora ahí que ir a clases-dijo ,al escuchar la campana que nos avisaba de volver a clases.

Jhoshy: Esta bien-dijimos para irnos.

_Luego de las clases, en la salida…_

Jhoshy: Creo que es hora de ir al jardín real no? – le pregunte a Amu que estaba al lado de Utau, cuando Utau estaba con una cara triste.

Utau: Lo siento chicas no podre ir con ustedes,lo que sucede es que tengo que grabar una nueva canción y me están esperando – dijo triste y le dijo a amu – Bueno , cuidala bien y que no le pase nada – dijo saliendo del salón.

Amu: Creo que hay que irnos – dijo saliendo del salón, mientras que yo la seguía.

Paso el tiempo y llegamos a un invernadero , muy grande, entramos y pude ver que había un rubio, una castaña y ultimo una bajita con el pelo dorado.

Amu: Tenemos una invitada, y tiene charas – dijo pasando hasta una mesita en el centro.

Que bueno, lo siento no nos presentamos yo soy Hotori Tadase – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa calida.

Soy Mashiro Rima – me dijo la bajita de pelo ondulado.

Soy Yuiki Yaya, pero para ti soy Yaya – dijo la castaña abrazandome por atrás.

Hola chicos como están – dijo un castaño ojiverde que entraba al jardín.

Tadase: Hola Souma-kun – dijo viendo al castaño – Hoy tenemos una invitada – dijo mirando hacia mi.

Kukai: Soy Souma Kukai, un gusto – dijo extendiendo su mano para un saludo.

Jhoshy: Soy Jhoshy Kinomoto , un gusto también – dije correspondiendo el saludo – Cierto aquí están los huevos – dije para sacar los huevos de mi bolso,justo escuche que la puerta se abria y entraba alguien pero se tropezó conmigo,dejando caer mis huevos – no, mis huevos – dije tratando de agarrarlos pero agarre el de patitas de gato, mientras que Kukai agarro los dos como portero.

Kukai: Aquí están – dijo entregándome mis huevos, a lo que me sonroje,

Jhoshy: Arigato – dije recibiendo mis huevos.

Amu: Que es esa forma de entrar y empujar a la gente Nagihiko – dijo en dirección a un pelimorado.

Nagihiko: Lo siento mucho - dijo mirándome – lo que pasa es que iba a decirles que van a transferir a un nuevo alumno a nuestra aula – dijo con una sonrisa.

Que linda reunión-nya – dijo un chara de pelo azul ,cola y orejas del mismo color y ojos ámbar.

Amu: Yoru! – dijo Amu sorprendida.

Yoru: No vine solo-nya – dijo con una sonrisita.

Vino conmigo – dijo un peliazul entrando por la entrada – Hola Amu-koi – dijo con una sonrisa .

Amu: Que no me digas"koi" – dijo enfadada,todos miraban con una gotita en la sien - que haces aquí Ikuto ¬¬ - dijo viendo con un pequeño sonrojo.

Ikuto: Vine a avisarles que el nuevo director de Easter piensa que el embriom si existe y no va a descansar hasta encontrarlo – dijo un poco serio.

Amu: Es que esa empresa no se cansa de buscar un huevo que pide deseos – dijo suspirando.

Jhosy: Que ambiente mas serio –dijo en eso se escucho un crack,todos prestamos atención que venia del huevo celeste con una pelota.

Este lugar es muy aburrido,mejor ahí que divertirnos – dijo el huevo enfrente mío, luego se rompió y salió una chara de pelo castaño amarrada en una coleta,ojos café,la ropa era un vestido celeste con un lazo rosa y un chaleco deportivo celeste con rosa**(N/A:Naa como el uniforme de Hadley de escuela de princesas,cuando lo modifican)**, además unos audífono rosas en el cuello – Hola Jhoshy, soy Saku y e nacido de tu deseo de ser divertida y buena en los deporte – dijo contenta la chara.

Jhoshy: Mucho gusto – dijo contenta la chara.

Saku: Cambio de personalidad – dijo para que me aparezcan unos audífonos iguales al de Saku.

Jhoshy: Bala-Balance – dice haciendo la típica pose de manga, en eso todos se empiezan a reír incluida Rima, se me paso el cambio de personalidad y me empecé a reír cuando se escucho otro crack que venia del huevo de micrófonos.

No puedes ser un poco mas seria – me dijo el huevo, que se abrió y salió una chara de pelo blanco, ojos morados ,la ropa consistía en un vestido negro con una correa de púas una pashmina celeste y unas balerinas negras – soy Yui y e nacido de tu deseo de cantar y ser mas seria.

Jhoshy: Hola Yui, mucho gusto – dije con un carácter serio

Ran: , siento huevos X – dijo enfrente de Amu a lo que respondió.

Amu: Vamonos – dijo segura y todos la siguieron.

Jhoshy: Que son huevos X – le dije a Kukai ,que había salido ultimo y logre alcanzarlo.

Kukai: Ya lo veras – dijo con una sonrisa y yo asentí.

**Jhoshy: ya termine el segundo capitulo , me duelen mis dedos.-dijo cansada ya agotada.**

**Kukai: Nada mal para ser el segundo capitulo – dijo con una sonrisa.**

**Rima: Que bueno que has terminado escritora de cuarta,nos as hecho esperar mucho – dice fría y molesta.**

**Jhoshy: No soy como tú, comediante de quinta, al menos se escribir una historia no como tú – dije molesta y fresca a la vez.**

**Rima: Ya no aguanto mas a esta – dijo tratando de golpearme.**

**Nagihiko: Cálmense si se dan cuentas tienes actitudes similares y serán amigas – dijo parando a Rima.**

**Jhoshy y Rima: Amiga de ella por favor no me hagas reír – dijimo de espaldas, para luego empezar a pelear.**

**Kukai: Ves lo que ocasionas – dice mirando a Nagihiko,recostándose en el sillón con una soda y palomitas – Vamos Jhoshy – dice alentándola.**

**Nagihiko: Hasta la próxima, y si nos retrasamos es que la creadora estaba creando un fic que va a subir en enero – dice con una gotita en la sien.**


	3. Princess soccer

**Jhoshy: Lo siento mucho estaba escribiendo los capítulos para mi nuevo fic que es un crossover de Sakura Card Captor y Shugo Chara – dice avergonzada – a se me olvido avisar que Yui tenia unas alas de ángel color negro y si quiero en el cambio de personalidad me aparecen una alas de ángel color negro como las de Yui – dice con una sonrisa.**

**Yui: Como te pudiste olvidar como era! – decía furiosa mi chara.**

**Saku: Vamos no ahí que pelear, este ambiente se esta poniendo incomodo – dijo mi chara entrando en la habitación.**

**Yui: Mira quien llega la señorita arregla momentos – decía mi chara con fastidio.**

**Saku: Que dijiste – dijo mi chara molesta pero cambio su cara a la de una sonrisa – Bueno al menos no soy la señorita desafinada – dijo triunfante mi chara.**

**Yui: Pero que acabas de decir – decía con una aura de un morado oscuro y un perro rabioso en ella.**

**Todos los presentes miraban asustados a Yui, quien emitía un aura tenebrosa.**

**Saku: Dije que no soy la señorita desafinada – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.**

**Yui: Al menos no soy la señorita payasada! – dijo enojada y con su aura incrementando.**

**Yui y Saku empezaron a pelear como perro y gato, mientras su dueña miraba la escena con una gotita en la sien.**

**Jhoshy: Como serás tú – dijo mirando al huevo marrón de patitas de gato – espero que no seas como ellas – dijo mirando a Saku y Yui – Oigan ustedes hagan el declaimer – decía con un tono de voz mas alto que de costumbre.**

**Yui y Saku: A Jhoshy Kinomoto no le pertenece shugo chara – decían mientras seguían peleando.**

Capitulo 3* "Princess Soccer y Una visita a la casa de Jhoshy"

POV JHOSHY

Luego de tanto correr llegamos a un parque, estaba deshabitado pues no había ni una persona además de nosotros, en eso…

Inútil, Inútil – escuchamos, mi dirección fue parar a un huevo negro con una "X" blanca.

Jhoshy: Que es eso?! – dije apuntando al huevo de color negro, todos miraron donde había apuntado.

Nagihiko: Ahí que transformarnos! – dijo, todos asintieron a excepción de Jhoshy quien no sabia que hacer.

Vi que de ellos salía una luz y los envolvía, cuando salieron llevaban unos trajes.

Tadase: Platinum Royale

Rima: Clown Drop

Yaya: Dear Baby

Nagihiko: Beat Jumper

Kukai: Sky Jack

Ikuto: Black Lynx

Amu: Amulet Heart

Jhoshy: Pero que?! – dije al verlos en unos trajes y estaban atacando al huevo negro.

Saku: Se ve divertido, también quiero intentar – dijo con una sonrisa – JHOSHY NO KOKORO UNLOCK (N/A: Como el capitulo 33 de shugo chara cuando Eru se transforma con Amu)

Jhoshy: Pero que? – dije en eso una luz me envolvió, y vi que salía una luz de mi candado, era uno que me había regalado un amigo cuando éramos pequeños.

Cuando la luz desapareció vi que tenia la misma ropa que Saku, mi cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y llevaba unos tenis celeste con rosa.

Jhoshy: Princess Soccer! – asi que esta es mi transformación, pensé al ver como vestía.

Jhoshy: No se que hacer – me dije en un susurro cuando.

Saku:_ "Utiliza tu fuerza y cree en mi" _– escuche la voz de Saku adentro de mi.

Jhoshy: Esta bien – le respondí, en eso una pelota rosa apareció delante de mi - creo que se que hacer – dije en eso suspire mire fijamente al balón corrí hacia el, patie la pelota diciendo – Pink Victory Shot – esta salió volando donde el huevo x, el balón lo rodeo en círculos, todos se percataron de mi ataque y voltearon a verme.

Kukai: Que asombrosa – dijo mirándome fijamente.

Tadase y Nagihiko: Cierto – dijeron, con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ikuto: Amu el huevo x – dijo mirando a la pelirrosa.

Amu: Si – dijo agarrando un candado muy parecido al mio – Negative hearth – dijo haciendo un corazón con su mano – located – dijo extendiendo sus manos con el corazón echo – Open hearth – en eso el huevo se volvió blanco y volo sin rumbo.

Todos nos des transformamos, todos se acercaron a mi muy contentos.

Kukai: Bien echo Jhoshy – dijo dándome una sonrisa.

Todos: Es cierto – dijeron y afirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

Amu: Oye Kukai, ese movimiento no era tuyo – pregunto un poco confundida.

Kukai: Es cierto, oye Jhoshy no cres que Saku se parece un poco a Daichi y Rythm – pregunto viendo a Saku.

Jhoshy: Creo que si, ya que Saku es buena en los deportes y también tiene un ritmo – dije con una sonrisa viendoa mi chara.

Amu: Creo que es hora de irnos – dijo viendo la hora en su teléfono.

Jhoshy: Disculpen – dije y todos me miraron – alguien podría venir a mi casa es que me siento sola, siempre estoy con Yesenia pero aveces sale a pasear – dije entonces reaccione – si no pueden esta bien – dije moviendo los brazos.

Kukai: Yo te acompaño – dijo abrazandome desde el hombro.

Amu: No tengo nada que hacer asi que puedo ir – dijo con una sonrisa.

Tadase: Si Amu-chan va yo también voy – dijo con una sonrisa(N/A:Jhoshy: de Gay por supuesto,).

Yaya: Yaya quiere ir – dijo haciendo un puchero -3-.

Rima: Mis padres no van a estar, asi que puedo ir – dijo con una sonrisa.

Nagihiko: Si Rima-chan va yo también quiero ir – dijo con una sonrisa, quien hizo que cierta pelirrubia se sonrojara.

Amu: Tú Ikuto vas a ir – pregunto viendo al peliazul.

Ikuto: No puedo ir, asi que adiós – dijo marchándose.

Jhoshy: Asi que van a ir todos – dije un poco sorprendida ya que por primera vez iban a ir a mi casa – bueno entonces ahí que irnos.

Todos los presentes asintieron, yo me emociene y sonreí.

Luego de una gran caminata llegamos a una gran casa blanca con rejas, un hermoso jardín delantero, todos los presentes y charas se desmayaron al ver mi gran casa que parecía una mansión.

Kukai: Aquí vives? – pregunto asombrado – Que bien – respondio con una sonrisa.

Amu: Jhoshy?, vives solo con tu hermana? – pregunto asombrada.

Jhoshy: Si, aquí vivo con mi hermana, creo que llegara en un rato – dije sacando una llave y abriendo la reja – Entremos! – dije con una sonrisa.

Nagihiko: Vaya Kinomoto, parece una mansión – dijo al entrar en la sala.

Rima: Cierto, parece un palacio – dijo asombrada.

Jhoshy: Porfavor llámenme por mi nombre – dije refiriéndome a todos, a lo que ellos afirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza – oigan no quieren ir al jardín ahí tengo un invernadero – dije con una sonrisa.

Tadase: Nos encantaría – dijo con una sonrisa, todos avanzaron a excepción de una pelirrosa que estaba viendo un candado que estaba encima de una mesa – Vamos Amu-chan – dije tomando su mano que hizo que se sonroje.

FIN POV JHOSHY

POV AMU

Estabamos en casa de jhoshy, cuando vi un candado idéntico al Humpty Lock, pero la diferencia era que este era plateado en vez de dorado, me le quede viendo cuando sentí que alguien me cojia la mano y me sonroje, al voltiar vi a Tadase.

Tadase: Vamos Amu-chan – dijo con una sonrisa**(N/A:Por supuesto que es de Gay)**

Amu: Claro! – dije sonrojada,avanzamos con los demás y fuimos al jardín ahí vimos un invernadero muy parecido al de la escuela pero este era mas grande.

FIN POV AMU

Todos avanzaron al invernadero, al entrar quedaron sorprendidos, en el centro del invernadero había una fuente, los alrededores están llenos de plantas exóticas y coloridas.

Yaya: Sugoi! – dijo al ver las variedades de plantas coloridas.

POV JHOSHY

Jhoshy: Bueno, pueden observar los alrededores, si quieren – dije con una sonrisa, a lo que Yaya tenia los ojos como estrellitas.

Yaya: Arigato Jho-tan! – dijo con una sonrisa, para perderse de la vista de nosotros.

Caminamos por los alrededores un rato, hasta que escuchamos un grito de Yaya, quien vino corriendo hasta nosotros y se abrazo a Amu-chan, quien la vei con una gotita en la sien.

Amu: Ya-Yaya que pasa? – pregunto con una gotita en la sien.

En eso aparece un tigre mediano, por el camino de donde había salido Yaya.

Todos: Un tigre! – gritaron a excepción de Jhoshy quien lo veía con una sonrisa, los demás miraban con una expresión de terror.

Jhoshy: "_Vaya que miedoso"_ – pensé, me acerque al tigre.

Kukai: Cuidado Jhoshy! – dijo un poco preocupado.

Jhoshy: Descuiden, nos lo va a lastimar – dije con una sonrisa, me acerque al tigre y lo abraze quien me lamio mi cara.

Todos los presentes miraban la esena con una gotita en la sien.

Jhoshy: Chicos esta es mi mascota White – dije con una sonrisa.

Todos: Tú mascota! – gritaron sorprendidos.

Jhoshy: Vamos acérquense – dije con una sonrisa, todos se acercaron y acariciaron a White.

Kukai: Jhoshy: como conseguiste ese tigre? – pregunto serio.

Jhoshy: Fue un regalo de mis padres – dije con la mirada baja, los presentes no se habían dado cuenta.

Tadase: Cierto, donde están tus padres Jhoshy-chan – pregunto con curiosidad.**(Tadase: Oye porque soy así. Jhoshy: Porque me dio la gana de ponerte así y no interrumpas)**

Jhoshy: Ellos murieron hace 3 meses en un accidente – dije con la mirada baja, White ronroneo a mi lado – Arigato White – dije con una sonrisa dirigida al tigre.

Tadase: Gomen, Jhoshy yo no sabia – dijo con lastima – Creo que es hora de irnos – dijo con una sonrisa.

FIN POV JHOSHY

Todos los presentes asintieron y salieron con dirección a la casa donde se llevaron una sorpresa, al entrar a la sala vieron a una pelinegra sentada en un sillón, ella se dio cuenta su presencias, pero se quedo mirando a cierta cabellera morada.

Nagihiko! – dijo contenta la pelinegra abrazando al pelimorado.

Nagihiko: Ye-Yessenia? – dijo sorprendido.

Todos los presente miraban la esena con platos en los ojos, incluida a Rima y Jhoshy quienes tenian la boca abierta.

Yessenia: Cuanto tiempo! – exclamo sonriente.

Jhoshy: Ustedes dos se conocen? – pregunto sorprendida.

Yessenia: Te acuerdas cunado viaje, ahí es donde conoci a Nagihiko – dijo sonriente.

Nagihiko: A pasado mucho tiempo Yesse-chan… - dijo sonriente al ver a su amiga.

Yesse: One-chan, porque no invitas a tus amigos el fin de semana? – pregunto sonriente.

Amu: ¿Qué hay el fin de semana? – pregunto confundida al ver la esena.

Jhoshy: Vamos a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida – dije con una sonrisa – Si quieren pueden vestir formal – dijo un poco timida – Solo van a venir algunos vecinos, si quieren pueden venir con sus amigos o sus familias – dije con una sonrisa.

Todos asintieron.

Tadase: Creo que es hora de irnos – dijo, a lo que los demás asintieron. Todos salieron y se disculparon por las molestias.


End file.
